1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tobacco substitute composition, and in particular to a tobacco substitute composition which has an excellent effect to aid in smoking cessation. The composition does not include nicotine. The invention also relates to a method for preparing the composition.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
It is known in the art that a gum or a patch type product which contains a small amount of nicotine is used as a substitute for tobacco.
However, since these products contain nicotine, this is a disadvantage. Therefore, it is impossible to implement the desired effect of smoking cessation.
Tobacco substitutes which do not contain nicotine and are formed of the same type as the tobacco are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,506,684 and 4,719,929 which use celluloses. In addition, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,438, a product made of bran, soybean, and mesquite is described. In the Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Pyung 1-273574, a product which is made of a coffee powder or leaves of a tea plant is described. In addition thereto, various products which use an organic compound as a substitute are known. In particular, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,600,025, 2-methyl-5-(pyrrolidinomethyl)thiazole and 2-methyl-5-(piperidinomethyl) thiazole are described.
However, since the above-described products have a flavor and taste different from tobacco, these products failed to attract a smoker""s interest.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a tobacco substitute composition which has a taste very similar to the taste of tobacco, thereby making the composition suitable for use as a smoking cessation aid.
In order to achieve the above object, a tobacco substitute composition is provided which is formed of 80-90 weight percent of Eucommia ulmoides, 1-10 weight percent of Glycyrrhiza glabra, and 1-10 weight percent of Perilla frutescens. 
In another example of the present invention, a flavoring material such as sodium chloride, glycerol, sweetener, spices, etc. which are generally added to tobacco may be used.
Additional advantages, objects and other features of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows and will become apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon examination of the following. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained as particularly pointed out in the appended claims as a result of the experiment compared to the conventional arts.
As a result of experiments using various plants, we have found out that the leaves of Eucommia ulmoides have a taste which is similar to the taste of tobacco. Eucommia ulmoides is generally used as a therapy material for beriberi disease, hypertension, insomnia, lumbago, joint diseases, etc. In addition, Eucommia ulmoides is used as a nutrition material, and a stamina enhancing material. Eucommia ulmoides is characteristically non-toxic. The effective components of fully dried Eucommia ulmoides are as follows: 2.2 g of moisture, 12.3 g of protein, 7.0 g of paper, 10.1 g of fiber, 13.8 g of powder, 193 mg of phosphorus, 95.4 mg of Fe, 2.5 g of calcium, 3.99 mg of natrium, 330 mg of magnesium, 1.09 g of kalium, 17.8 ppm of zinc, 5.52 ppm of copper, 5.97 g of tannin, 205 mg of chlorophyll, 26.3 mg of tocopherol, 58 mg of vitamin C, and 480 mg of organic acid based on the total weight of 100 g.
If the Eucommia ulmoides exceeds the above-described amount, the taste of the composition is not soft with its small amount of Glycyrrhiza glabra. If the Eucommia ulmoides is used by an amount less than the above-described amount, it is impossible to obtain the taste of the tobacco.
Here, Glycyrrhiza glabra is added. Glycyrrhiza glabra serves to discharge sputum and smooth the airways. Therefore, Glycyrrhiza glabra overcomes the side effects which may occur due to the smoking. In the present invention, 1-10 weight percent of Glycyrrhiza glabra is used. Glycyrrhiza glabra has 40-50 times the sweetness of sugar.
In the present invention, about 1-10 weight percent of Perilla frutescens which has a curing effect for cough is added. Since Perilla frutescens has 200-300 times the sweetness of sugar, Perilla frutescens serves as a sweetener and an antiseptic.
In the composition according to the present invention, a flavoring material such as sodium chloride, glycerol, sweetener, spices, etc. may be added. As a sweetener, sugar, honey, an artificial sweetener, etc. may be added. In addition, peppermint oil may be added as a flavoring material.